A Sticky Situation
by Kohei Takano
Summary: Prussia shows his sweet little Canada a new way of enjoying his favorite treat. (Established PruCan. Smutty one-shot. Use of food.)


Hello guys! I've written another Hetalia piece! But don't worry, this one doesn't suck as much as my first one and it's a different pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

Warning: Rated M for a reason. Full on smut between two fictional male characters. My favorite thing.

If this isn't your cup of tea, don't waste your time with me; go find something else you'll enjoy. I'm sure you'll find another story to fall in love with, there are plenty of great authors on here:)

* * *

"SURPRISE HUG!"

"Ah-!"

Matthew was sitting on the couch reading his favorite book when out of nowhere, he was jumped by a flash of white hair and surrounded by strong arms.

"Gil, I told you to be more careful when you do that. I lost my page." he whined with a pout.

"The awesome me can't tone down the fierceness of my hugs! Kesesese~" Gilbert laughed back, closing the sprawled out book and setting it on the coffee table. "Why are you even reading when I'm here?"

"You were in the shower and I was at my favorite part. You know, where the dwarves ride the barrels down the river to escape from the dungeon?" he said while pushing up his glasses that had been jostled in the sudden movement. Matthew was doing that thing to Gilbert where he looked innocent to an outsider but was really staring you down for a response. It was one of his many small tests he gave his boyfriend to make sure he pays attention when he tells him things.

"Right, eheh." he answered while scratching the back of his head. "When they were on their way to.. Lake town?"

Matthew's eyes seemed to light up with joy from behind his glasses. "You pass." he murmured and leaned forward to rub their noses together as a reward.

Gilbert took it up a notch by slinging his arm around Matthew and pressing their lips together.

It was a brief, affectionate kiss but it was also loving and full of care.

"Want some pancakes?" Gilbert asked, flashing a quick smile and jolting to his feet.

"Pancakes? For dinner?" Matthew asked, already knowing the answer. As if he'd have a problem with that, pffsh.

"What? They're awesome!" he said as he reached out a hand and helped the Canadian up off the couch.

They gathered up all the ingredients and set to work, using Matthew's grandmother's recipe that he knew by heart.

When they were finished, all the dirty dishes were shoved into the sink for later and clean ones were placed on the table. The kitchen was filled with the warm scent of cooked batter and the couple sat down to eat their marvelous creation.

Gilbert frowned slightly when he saw that Matthew had placed his place on the other end of the table and quickly scooted over, with scraping noises coming from the chair, until he was side by side with his sweetheart.

"We can't have pancakes without maple syrup." Matthew declared with a slight air of dignity about him.

"Well duh, it's too awesome to leave out. " the white haired albino said as he picked up the fair sized jug. They had started making their own ever since they moved in together using the trees surrounding the property. "Tell me when." he said as he coaxed the slow substance from its container over Matthew's stack of pancakes.

Gilbert waited and waited while Matthew stared at the syrup diligently and neither uttered a word. Gilbert started to worry there was something wrong with his head when it started to overflow from the plate.

"Mattie?" he asked, setting down the jug before it went too far.

"I didn't say when." the boy wearing glasses said matter-of-factly.

"You know what they say about too much of a good thing."

"But maple syrup isn't a good thing." Gilbert just about had a heart attack when he heard this but luckily what Matthew said next prevented him form doing so. "Maple syrup is the best thing."

They both burst out giggling when they couldn't maintain a straight face any longer.

Then, Gilbert got an idea. It was a fantastic, brilliant, wonderfully wicked idea.

He swiped his finger across the table to pick up the drops of syrup that fell from the brimming plate as Matthew was wiping his laughing tears from his eyes. Making sure that he had solid eye contact, he stuck the finger in his mouth and seductively sucked it clean without hesitation.

The Canadian wasn't laughing now. Instead, he in turn licked his lips.

Gilbert did it again, this time making sure to gather any excess from the sides of his face and even going so far as to add a small "mm" sound.

Both fast as lightning, in a split second they were all over each other. Gilbert had stood up and bent down to make their lips touch. Even without tongue, they shared a fiery kiss that set matthew's heart ablaze. Mouth clashed upon mouth and lips became puffed and pink. In no time at all the smaller of the two was being scooped up from his chair and carried to the couch.

As soon as he was tossed onto the sofa, he was ravished once again. This time his tongue was encircled by another and fingers were threaded through his curly blonde hair. He let out a string of unintelligible words meshed with quiet moans as he felt hands rip off his shirt and roam his body, turning the tips of his ears red. Matthew opened his dazed violet eyes to meet burning crimson and watched as Gil took off his own shirt. He flung out his arms and clasped onto the back of the albino's neck and kissed him like the world depended on it.

Things heated up quickly and Gilbert knew he'd always be amazed at how his innocent little Mattie could be so skilled at things like this. He felt his pants tightening every time he heard another gasp or arousing noise come from the squirming body laying beneath him on the couch. If this went on for much longer he wouldn't have enough strength to execute his plan properly. So he unlatched his neck from that tight grasp and pushed himself onto his feet.

Matthew whined at the loss of warmth but took the chance to slip out of his jeans. Gilbert strode into the kitchen and took the dripping plate of pancakes back to the couch. When he set it on the coffee table he all but ripped his pants off.

"Gil? What's with the plate?" Matthew wondered. He was honestly confused about what was happening.

Gilbert just grinned a wicked grin and said, "I'm gonna eat you up," before he pounced, armed with a plate of sticky syrupy pancakes.

He dripped some on each of the raised peaks before him and rubbed it around, flicking them occasionally. Matthew moaned louder than before as Gilbert leaned down to suck one clean. Well, _mostly_ clean. Everyone knows that syrup it very hard to remove. Especially if you're only using your mouth.

After the appropriate amount of toying with Mattie's nipples, Gilbert slowly moved to take off his boxers with his teeth. The suspense was killing both of them but, him being so awesome, he was able to endure it. He flung the boxers across the living room with a quick whip of his head and shoved his hand in the syrup.

Matthew looked like he was losing his mind and started pulling on Gilbert's hair as he stroked his erection, effectively covering it with sweet brown goo. He expertly sucked on the head while continuing his ministrations on the bottom of the shaft and Mattie bucked his hips forward to meet his daunting mouth. The sucking grew more intense as his hands moved faster and faster in twisting motions.

"Hah, ngahh.." Matthew panted as his poor excuse of a warning before he saw stars and mixed white with the liquid brown.

Gilbert didn't give him any time to recover, seeing as how he knew that his little hockey lover was most turned on now, and rubbed the entrance with more syrup. After he felt Mattie had gotten used to it he plunged his finger in slowly, just the way he liked it. The Canadian looked just like a puddle of want, if he didn't already.

Gilbert continued to put it in slowly and take it out quickly in an established rhythm. The boy beneath his touch seemed to get higher and higher with every breath. He couldn't believe how loud he was when he added a second finger. He screamed in pleasure without the slightest hint of pain and yelled out his need for more.

Before long it was time to take the final step that would surely have them both orgasming.

With shaking hands, the German covered his own length and brought the tip to the stretched hole. Matthew gave him a feeble nod as permission and he began to sink inside his beautiful boyfriend.

This time, it seemed they were both at a loss for words. They waited with bated breath as Gilbert's member searched for that hidden spot.

A string of french came pouring out of Mattie's mouth, Gilbert felt himself get clenched inside, and they knew he'd found it.

Every thrust was now aimed at that special spot, managing to hit it 90% of the time. It didn't take long for Mattie to fall over the edge, shouting out more french words as he came again. His insides clutched Gilbert much harder than before and he let go at about the same time, muttering German obscenities to himself.

He made his way up to Mattie's face and booped his nose with his finger.

"Betcha' never done that before?" he said, somehow finding enough energy to keep up his enthusiastic vibe.

Matthew uttered one shaky word that wouldn't have been heard if Gilbert wasn't so close to his face. "M-Maple."

They fell asleep holding each other and cherishing their fun night. Deep down, both of them knew that they would never look at pancakes the same way ever again.

* * *

Welp, that's all. Hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it:D

P.S. If you hadn't guessed, Mattie's favorite book is the Hobbit. Hehe I just couldn't help it.

Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
